<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Turn Me On With Just A Touch by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802592">You Can Turn Me On With Just A Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie'>callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Feelings are there, Fluff, Just norenmin being in love and having sex, Kinda, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Smut, Teasing, lapslock, light degradation, no beta we die like men, renjun calls jeno a slut, renjun soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“once we’re done shooting, you know what I’m gonna do?”</p><p>In which Jeno gets the dicking of his life and there’s some feelings in there too. </p><p>Inspired by NCT Dream’s ‘Stay Under The Blanket’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Turn Me On With Just A Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to mark it as explicit just in case </p><p>I attempted lapslock and my phone nearly had an aneurysm, but oh well.</p><p>Title from The Weeknd’s Blinding Lights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>jeno startles when he feels something warm press against his back, turning his head slightly to see jaemin opening up the cabinet in front of them. jaemin snickers softly in his ear, shutting the cabinet and slinking away from him. he lets his hand graze the elder’s ass as he moves away, sending a wink once the cameras are distracted. jeno rolls his eyes and keeps rinsing the food jisung had handed him, grinning softly at renjun when he gently nudges him out of his way. as they all work together to help the eldest cook (with the exception of chenle who just walks around with running commentary) jeno finds himself enjoying the domesticity, despite the cameras rolling around them. he thinks renjun and jaemin look adorable in their sweaters, the elder’s just on the side of oversized, almost endearingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>later, when they’re all in their pajamas, they all cuddle close on the couch, jeno laughing as jaemin climbs on top of chenle, renjun grabbing a pillow and propping it up against jaemin’s butt before leaning his head on it. jisung watches as jeno climbs on top of jaemin, chatting with chenle as their youngest chinese member gets trapped beneath two of their oldest three. their youngest throws a ball at them before sitting down in the only free seat left, playing gently with chenle’s hair. they all laugh loudly as chenle finally lets out a complaint, jeno getting up and forcing himself into renjun’s arms instead. after some heavy coaxing the elder relents, parting his legs for jeno to sit between and hugging him close to his chest. the cameras pause for a break, the staff taking time to eat and get their bearings before continuing the shooting and jeno startles when he feels wetness on the back of his neck, turning to look at renjun’s smiling face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no-yah.” he whispers, glancing to where the younger three are arguing over, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before turning back to jeno. “once we’re done shooting, you know what I’m gonna do?” jeno hums in answer, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. he gasps softly when he feels the elder’s hips press against his, feeling his hard on press into his ass. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” he says, biting jeno’s earlobe. “how do you like the sound of that, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you should be riling me up, the cameras can turn back on any time.” jeno says quietly, breaths coming heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m not worried about the cameras, baby.” renjun pushes his hips forward once more before getting up and helping jisung set up the nintendo switch. jeno watches with his mouth agape, licking his lips and jumping when jaemin rubs his fingers down his chest, dipping underneath his undershirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is injunnie teasing you, no-yah?” he asks in a pout, jeno whining softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m your hyung.” he pants, jaemin laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mhm. i can’t wait to watch injunnie fuck you senseless.” he smirks before getting up and chasing after chenle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeno finds himself dozing while laying in bed with chenle at his feet, eyes drooping as he tries to focus on the book. he glances at the second bed in time to see jaemin smirking, renjun looking at him with a scandalized expression and jisung purposely staring at his phone. renjun doesn’t make a comment, rolling over to look at jisung’s phone until jaemin smacks his ass again. jeno snickers softly as he does it one more time before renjun gets fed up, swatting his hands away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stop spanking me!” renjun whines, jeno chuckling softly as he watches the interaction. that is, until renjun turns and fixes him with a look he can clearly read, saying ‘just you wait.’ jeno can practically hear renjun’s voice in his head. he turns back to his book, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jaemin spends the rest of their day getting rejected as he tries to cuddle with renjun, the eldest complaining loudly and shoving him away until even jisung makes a complaint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is there anyone who has earplugs?” jeno adds, a little put off by the other three’s volume. they all simply laugh, chenle still sleeping soundly at jeno’s feet. the others finally calm down and they all settle, ready to take a nice, well deserved nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>jeno wakes up to fingers caressing his stomach, another set carding through his hair while a third hand gently shakes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wake up, no-yah.” jaemin coos, bending down to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we’ve got to head home.” renjun’s voice says in his ear and he groans softly, blinking his eyes open to see the younger sitting in front of him, pink hair soft and fluffy from sleep. a glance over his shoulder shows him renjun, his older boyfriend smiling sweetly at him despite his previous promise to destroy him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“chenle and jisung-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“left already. the cameras are off, too.” renjun licks his lips and smirks, jaemin snickering. “i’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck you right here, but our ride is waiting and I want to take my time tonight, baby.” he says in the raspy voice he saves for times like these; the one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>turns jeno on anytime, anywhere. jeno groans softly, his slight morning wood from the nap filling up even more. “oh, is baby getting excited?” the eldest teases, feeling the hitch in jeno’s breath when his hands get adventurous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“injunnie, can I touch him too?” jaemin asks breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, nana. you can touch him too.” renjun says quietly, reverently, and jaemin’s breath stutters along with jeno’s, fingers tightening in his hair. the older whines at being talked about like he’s not there, jaemin giggling softly in excitement. “let’s head home. i’m getting impatient.” renjun says and while he’s not normally the one to take charge - jeno lets his muscle do most of the talking - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoys taking the stronger boy apart with his words, enjoys doing it with his cock even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they make it to the van without any more interruptions, only pausing to change back into their regular clothes and exchange a few kisses in the bathroom before running downstairs together. jeno’s exhaustion wore off quickly but the other two made sure his arousal was ever present, lingering touches and naughty fingers making the car ride last for what seems like hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no-yah.” renjun whispers just before they pull up to their dorm and the younger huffs softly, the chinese boy raising an eyebrow. “is that any way to treat the people who are about to take care of you?” he asks, offended, and jeno sighs softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry, hyung.” he whispers, renjun scoffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what you call me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hyung, not- not here-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what did you call me? nana, are you hearing this right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no-yah, if you want us to give you what you want, you have to be a good boy.” jaemin says in his ear and he whines softly, gasping when the van jerks to a stop. renjun doesn’t say anything else as he gets out, stalking off without the other two. “see? you made injunnie mad.” jaemin whines, dragging jeno out of the car and into the dorms. they follow their silent, elder boyfriend into his room, the youngest locking the door behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.” jeno whispers and renjun snorts in contempt, not bothering to turn and look at the younger two as he sets up his bed. “i’m sorry, sir.” jeno kneels where he was standing, head down and hands on his knees. he feels fingers card through his hair one last time before jaemin leaves his side, glancing up through his hair to see jaemin bent over enough to kiss renjun deeply, the elder sighing in a way that shows he’s relaxed, sliding his fingers into the taller’s hair and pulling him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“poor slut is already drooling all over himself just watching us kiss, nana.” renjun’s voice startles jeno as he hadn’t realized the elder had been looking at him, nor that he had started drooling. he doesn’t bother lifting his hand to wipe it away - the movement would just piss renjun off anyway - but he does lick his lips, can’t help the whine they escapes from the back of his throat. “since you wanted to be a disrespectful little bitch in the car, i think i’m gonna have nana show you what it’s like to be a good boy. how about that, slut?” jeno whines again but doesn’t protest further, knowing there’s no way to stop renjun once he’s got a plan in place. he simply closes his mouth and sniffs softly, fingers twitching against his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“injunnie-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh-uh, nana.” renjun says and jaemin sighs softly, head dropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry, sir.” He says, loud and clear. renjun coos softly, ruffling the youngest’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s okay, nana. It wasn’t on purpose, was it?” he asks and jaemin is quick to shake his head no, the elder smiling and kissing him again. “is nana going to be a good boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the best boy.” jaemin whispers, nodding quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“prove it. let me fuck your mouth so no-yah can see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes sir.” jaemin almost salivates at the command, jeno gasping as he watches jaemin sink to his knees in front of the eldest. he makes quick work of his pants and wastes no time wrapping his mouth around his cock, groaning when renjun gently rocks his hips forward. renjun doesn’t go too roughly - the night is about jeno, after all - but he does make a show of sliding his fingers through jaemin’s hair and groaning loudly, tilting his head to the side to make eye contact with jeno. it’s only then he realizes how loud he’s being, pants and moans falling out of his mouth as he watches renjun fuck jaemin’s mouth. the eldest smirks as he watches the realization crawl across his face in the form of a dark pink blush, thrusting harder until jaemin gags lightly. of the three, jaemin has the highest stamina - jeno swears he can cum more in one night than him and renjun combined - but renjun does okay and jeno realizes too late that renjun is planning to cum twice tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you think, no-yah?” renjun teases, gasping as he touches his own nipples through his shirt. jeno’s fingers twitch again. “i’m going to tear you apart. rip you open piece by piece until you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for mercy. how does that sound?” he groans loudly as jaemin takes him all the way to the base, hips stuttering as he nears his climax. “i asked you a question, slut.” he hisses and jeno swallows the spit accumulated in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“y-yes sir.” he stutters, voice already rough. “i’d like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i know you will.” renjun smirks, gasping again and nearly doubling over as his orgasm hits him, moaning loudly as jaemin swallows around him. he takes a second to breathe before pulling back, falling to his knees and kissing jaemin. “what a good boy, nana.” he coos, pulling back enough to let jeno see the strings of the elder’s cum connecting their mouths. he whimpers, renjun chuckling softly. he leans in and whispers something in jaemin’s ear, the youngest nodding along to his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes sir.” he says, renjun smiling softly at him before standing and walking over to jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“stand up and strip, slut.” jeno scrambles to do as he’s told, knees nearly giving out as he stands too fast. he’s out of his clothes in record time, kneeling on the bed when renjun instructs him to. “keep your head down.” renjun barks out commands that his body follows on instinct, whining when the elder ghosts his fingers down his back. “nana. come up here and quiet his pretty little mouth, will you?” renjun says in his sweetest voice, jeno letting out a small ‘huh?’ sound - mostly at the compliment - before jaemin’s bare cock fills his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh.” he says quietly, renjun grabbing a handful of his hair and tugging his head upright so jaemin can fit his cock in his mouth. once the other two are settled his hand releases, squeezing both of jeno’s ass cheeks instead. he nearly chokes at that, jaemin’s hands framing his face to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh baby. you’re so hard.” renjun’s fingertips brush teasingly over the wet tip of jeno’s cock, the younger boy moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. “oh that won’t do. i thought i told you to keep him quiet, nana.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry, sir. it won’t happen again.” jaemin says and renjun hums, going back to gently grazing his fingers over jeno’s skin. the younger jolts in surprise when renjun suddenly parts his cheeks and licks his hole, jaemin’s cock muffling his soft sounds. he’s surprised the younger can keep himself still, basically just letting jeno’s mouth keep his cock warm. renjun eats him out in earnest, tongue probing deep and just the way jeno likes it - he’s had </span>
  <em>
    <span>loads </span>
  </em>
  <span>of practice. jeno gets so lost in the feeling he doesn’t realize he’s being spoken to until the tongue is gone and there’s a slap to his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nana is speaking to you, slut.” renjun huffs out a humorless laugh. “you are ballsy today, aren’t you? and to think, all I wanted to do was fuck you until you couldn’t feel your legs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry.” jeno says quickly, swallowing. “i’m sorry sir-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t apologize to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry nana.” he reaches up to pat jaemin’s thigh gently but renjun spanks him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we didn’t say you could touch.” he growls, jeno gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey.” jaemin says quietly, giving a renjun one of his ‘pause’ looks before gently lifting jeno’s chin. “are you okay, jeno?” he asks, the elder making a few indiscernible noises. “use your words for me, baby. injunnie and i won’t keep going until you say you’re okay.” the words are coupled with gentle caresses to his lower back from renjun, tears stinging jeno’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m okay.” he sniffles, reaching up to take jaemin’s hand. “i just wanna be a good boy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you will be, baby.” jaemin smiles, bending down to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can you fuck me now, sir?” he sniffles again, renjun chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whatever you want, slut.” he slides back into his role easily and jeno moans when the elder’s thin fingers slide inside of him. he makes quick work of stretching hims open - he seems to be just as impatient as the younger two - while Jaemin plays with his hair and whispers dirty words into his ears. “flip over for me, no-yah. I want to see you tonight.” jeno does as he’s asked, renjun grinning at him. “pretty little slut. i’m gonna ruin you so bad tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“please.” jeno gasps softly, tears streaming down his face. “i’m okay.” he says, seeing the concern flash across the elder’s face. “please, sir.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, baby.” renjun grins before pushing into him. jeno whispers at the intrusion, jaemin cooing softly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so pretty, no-yah.” he whispers, pushing two fingers into the elder’s mouth and pressing against his tongue. he gags quietly but grips his wrist, panting up at him until jaemin lets him close his mouth and he sucks his fingers as renjun fucks into him. jeno can’t focus when the other two start talking, whining when jaemin’s fingers slip out of his mouth but sighing when renjun’s mouth replaces them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m so close.” he pants, renjun chuckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gonna cum for me, baby?” he smirks. “it’s okay. i’ll let you cum. as soon as i do.” jeno doesn’t bother to complain, clenching his walls around the elder as his thrusts speed up. jeno blacks out as renjun hits his prostate, barely registering renjun filling him with warmth as stars erupt behind his eyelids and he spills all over himself with a loud cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when he wakes up, jaemin is asleep against his chest and renjun is sitting next to them on the bed, eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh good, you’re up.” he sighs, smiling slightly. jeno tries to smile back, kissing the top of jaemin’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how long was i out?” he asks, clearing his throat after hearing his rough voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“about an hour.” renjun checks his phone. “almost two. i’m surprised, we haven’t fucked you unconscious in a while, i thought you grew out of it.” renjun laughs but jeno can hear the nervousness in it, reaching for the elder’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m okay, injunnie.” he says quietly. “kinda sore, but i’m okay. i think i needed that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are you sure? do you need anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“could use some water.” jeno sniffs. “and a bath.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nana said you’d want a bath, but I made him sleep anyway. he could barely keep his eyes open as it was.” renjun smiles, opening a bottle of water and helping jeno drink from it. jaemin wakes up when jeno moves, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re awake.” he squeaks, clearing the sleep from his throat. jeno chuckles softly, running his fingers through his hair. “i love you so much, hyung.” jaemin whispers, jeno smiling and kissing the top of his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you too, nana.” he says, turning his eyes to renjun and taking the elder’s hand again. “and I love you, injunnie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you both so much.” renjun sighs. “let’s go get washed up. no-yah wants a bath.” renjun pats jaemin’s bare thigh, urging him up and off the sore boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the bath runs as hot as possible, jeno groaning as his sore muscles hit the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is it ok, baby?” renjun asks and he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“perfect.” he sighs, closing his eyes. “thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m in love with you, jeno. i’ll run you a bath any time you want me to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for everything, injunnie. you’re the oldest now, you take care of us so well.” jeno wraps his wet hand around renjun’s dry one. “i’m in love with you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i brought snacks.” jaemin announces as he reenters the bathroom, the elder two giggling as jeno’s stomach growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they all crawl into jeno’s bed together - he and renjun are the only ones with their own rooms, and they kinda soiled renjun’s bed - after the bath, jeno snuggled between the other two with jaemin curled against his chest and renjun pressed against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“get some sleep, no-yah. you’ve had a busy day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you too, injunnie.” jeno slurs, sniffing lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“both of you go to sleep.” jaemin complains. “or at least be quiet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry nana.” they coo in unison, jeno looking over his shoulder to share a kiss with his older boyfriend before settling in to fall asleep - for the third time. renjun hums softly in his ear, making him smile as he finally drifts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you guys think! If I missed any tags I’m sorry, feel free to let me know!</p><p>Come holler at me on Twitter @younseasons</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>